A New TMNT Story
by ChibiLover123
Summary: The first TMNT movie with my own OC, Amber, added in. They found her as an orphan, and Splinter took her in, teaching her the way of the ninja, but when everything seems to fall apart, what's a girl to do? No pairings...unless you want one...
1. Chapter 1

What would you do if, as an orphan, you were found by a mutant rat and four mutant turtles your age, and were brought up with them? You'd be one kick-butt ninja, that's for sure! That's what happened to Amber, a teenage girl of seventeen with fire red hair down to her waist and bright emerald green eyes. She, luckily, had her own room, since she lived with five males. She was by herself, walking around the city, when she saw a woman walking around the TV station. She felt a familiar unease, and followed her stealthily. When she saw her attacked by some gang members who were taking things from a TV van, she pulled out her kunai and shuriken, hiding successfully before throwing each weapon in turn, pinning the men to the walls, when she saw a sai break the light.

With the opportunity, she ran in, knocking them out silently as her brothers did it more flashy. She had always been for fast and simple, after all. They immediately went below ground before any lights could turn on, and Amber, being somewhat protective, made sure all four of them were on their way to the lair. As they headed back, she noticed Raphael seemed angry about something, and remembered he'd lost his sai. She stopped, turning around. "Where you going, Amber?" she looked over her shoulder at Michelangelo, saying, "I forgot something, Mikey. I'll be right back." She made her way back to the surface, and found that the sai was gone.

She knew Raphael would be upset, but headed back anyway. Once back, she saw Leonardo, Donatello, and Michelangelo dancing, and Raphael and his trench coat was gone. 'Well…this might not be good…' she sat down, grabbing a book, when Mikey said, "Sis, can you get us some pizza…PLEASE?" she sighed, saying, "I just got back, Mikey…do I HAVE to?" "…Yes…" she sighed in frustration, putting her book down. "Fine, fine…I'm going!" she mumbled something as she grabbed the money, stuffing it into her pockets before walking out. "Lazy ass boys…no wonder I don't like them…" she got the pizza, at least three, and moved back. "I'll go through the subway, I guess…" On her way down, she saw the woman they'd rescued before, and a group of ninja attacked her.

She had Raph's sai, but it was knocked out of her hands. Amber jumped down, holding a kunai as she held the pizza under her arm. "Raph, I need some help." That's when her more violent brother charged, and she blocked weapons with her kunai. She saw the woman get knocked out, and Raph picked her up bridal style before running down the tracks, Amber close behind. Once back in the lair, the others looked at them with shock, before Amber gave Mikey the pizza, and helped Raph with April. "Great! She's out cold! And when she wakes up and sees you, she'll freak!" "Hey! Why won't she freak out when she sees you?!" Raph retorted.

"Because I'M not a mutated turtle, genius!!" the yelling obviously woke April, who, as Amber suspected, freaked out when she saw the mutated turtles. She turned to her, saying, "Calm down! We won't hurt you, I promise…right?!" she shot Raph a commanding look, and he nodded.

After calming April, Splinter entered, and she freaked out again. "Thanks, sensei…" Amber muttered sarcastically, calming her down as Splinter took a seat. He explained how he'd found the turtles, and how they grew. He then began on how he found Amber. "On one of our routine visits to the alleys, we found her there, dirty and crying. She said that she had no family, and, since she didn't seem to fear us, I brought her up here as well. Now, let me introduce them…" he gestured to each of them as he said their name. "Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael, and Amber. I'm Splinter." April still seemed to be processing everything, as Mikey basically ate all the pizza.

"Mikey! Save some for the rest of us!!" Amber lectured, taking the pizza box away from him, and then Donatello started eating all of it. "Don!!" she seemed exasperated, and hit them both over the head. "You guys should eat something other than pizza!" "Like what?" she sighed, an annoyed expression on her face. "You guys are clueless…" Splinter decided to break this up, saying, "You should go take her home…Amber, I need to speak with you…" she nodded respectfully as the others left, and sat down. "Amber, I know you care for them, but you know you don't need to hide from the world…" she looked down at the floor, saying, "But I feel like I need to…like they'll still abuse me if I go back…" "Don't be afraid of them…" "I'm not afraid!" she said defiantly. "Being brave doesn't mean doing reckless things, but facing your fears…"

She nodded hesitantly, before heading into her room silently, and pulling on a black tank top and dark camouflage cargo pants before pulling her long hair into a ponytail. When she heard something like a door being blasted off its hinges, she put a pouch on her hip, full of kunai and shuriken, before opening her door slightly. She saw Splinter being carried off by a large group of black clad ninja, and took out two kunai. 'They're not taking him away!' She was about to come out when a thought occurred to her. 'What about the others?' but then someone noticed her at the door and she was forced to charge.

She beat down a few before they all ganged up on her, beating her nearly senseless. When she fell to the ground, her senses distant and weak. They merely left her there, and she couldn't get up. "Splinter…" she muttered, feeling bruises and cuts on her body burn in pain. 'Where are the others…?' when they did arrive, she could barely turn her head to them. "Sis!!" Mikey was at her side in a moment, along with Donnie. "Amber, what happened? Where's Splinter?" "They took him…I couldn't stop them…" the worry and grief on their faces tore at her heart, and she struggled to rise. "Sis, don't hurt yourself!" she gave a reassuring smile to Mikey, saying, "I'm fine, just a bit shaky…" As Donnie and Michelangelo helped her up, Leonardo decided that they should head back to April's.

Amber couldn't walk, so Mikey had to carry her up. Once at April's, Amber was put on the couch, already fast asleep. "She's really beat up…" Mikey noted, worried. "She'll be fine! She's tough…for a girl…" even Raph's words were filled with worry. "I'm sure she's fine! She just needs some rest…I'll get the first aid kit…" as April went to another room, the brothers looked at the sleeping girl, the one they've always seen as an older sister. She'd always been the strong, tough one, being a couple years older. She could be kind, but only when they were hurt.

She had a temper, but it was never used on them. She was strict yet playful, and always looking out for them. And the ONE time she really needed their help, they were in April's apartment, laughing and having a good time. When April comes back and sanitizes her wounds, bandaging up the cuts, they couldn't help but feel guilty.

When Amber finally woke up, she was glomped by a relieved Mikey and Donnie. "Hey guys! I…I can't breathe…" they got off, smiling sheepishly, but she smiled back, glad to see them. "Raph, Leo, you guys okay?" her look of sibling worry made them feel even more guilty. "We're sorry, sis…" she sighed, saying, "Don't be so hard on yourself, Leo…I'm okay…" she stood up, wincing slightly, as April helped hold her up.

"I just need to rest…then we'll get him back…" April gave the younger girl her room, and promised she'd find a way to find the Foot, which was the name of the group of ninja. Amber soon fell asleep, and woke up late the next morning to Leo and Raph fighting and Mikey and Donnie probably raiding the fridge. She got up, feeling energized, and walked out to see Raph storm out. "Leo, what did you guys fight about now?" he didn't answer, and she sighed, thinking, 'I'll just wait until Raph calms down…'

She saw Mikey and Don start watching cartoons, and shook her head, a small smile gracing her lips. 'They're still kids…' she sat down, feeling something bad was going to happen, when they put on April's report. Amber was polishing her kunai and shuriken, when a thought struck her. 'Where's Raph?'


	2. Chapter 2

If you really don't like this story, I'm REALLY sorry! This is a first for me, though I've been thinking of doing this since I saw the movie…anyway! I hope you forgive me for anything I did wrong, and I'd appreciate constructive criticism…not flames…flames are mean…;;… Mikey: Don't cry! (Hugs author) Author: At least someone's nice! Thank you, Mikey! (Gives him pizza) Mikey: YAY!! PIZZA!!! (Gets tackled by his brothers for the pizza) Author: Anyway…please review, if you can!

The moment that thought struck the honey red haired girl, April makes it home, and Amber smiles appreciatively, saying, "Hi, April. I'm gonna go look for Raph…" She stood up, and looked around the building as April takes the others to her father's antique shop. "Raph! Raph, where are you?!" she put her hands on her hips in frustrated worry, before heading to the roof. 'I swear to GOD, if he's blowing our cover, I'll-!' she never finished her angry threat when she saw a group of the Foot holding an unconscious Raph and preparing to throw him through a window. Her eyes looked like green fire as she lashed out at them more violently than Raph in one of his temper tantrums, and a few fly through the window instead.

As the others got their nerves up, and tried to gang up on her, she got into her own fighting stance, crouched down like a tiger at bay, waiting to spring. She never used it against her brothers, often scared she'd accidentally hurt them with her sudden blows, but she was angry enough to use it now. As she attacked viciously, she saw some of them jump down, and the sound of fighting reaches her ears. 'God DANG it!' she moves away, grabbing Raph before jumping down. "April, watch Raph!" she ordered, her voice and face serious. She then turned around, pulling out two small handles, and pressed a button to make blades come out of both ends. She twirls them expertly in her hands, and the three turtles move away from her.

When she takes those out, she's SERIOUSLY going to hurt someone! Once, when Mikey had been annoying her a little TOO much, she lashed out at him with it, cutting up his arm before she realized what she did, sterilizing and bandaging the wound, and apologizing for the next week…at LEAST…

Poor Mikey…

She rushed at them like a she-wolf protecting her cubs, bringing down quite a few before they brought out axes. "I need a vacation…" Amber muttered before blocking the weapons, kicking them away. When she noticed how badly the floor was getting beaten up, and looked at the window, she froze. Donnie was beside her, and she didn't take her eyes away from the window.

"Don…"

"Yeah?"

"How much more weight do you think this floor can hold?"

"Not much more…"

\"Would…oh, say…a few Foot ninja jumping on it make it cave in?"

"Yeah."

"…Brace yourself…"

"Why-?"

He was cut off as some idiot Foot ninja jumped down, making the floor cave in. Amber grabbed him and Mikey, her double-edged swords on the belt at her waist as she held a beam in the floor with her feet. "Ready to have a soft landing?" they can hear the humor in her voice before she releases them, and they fall FAR more lightly on the floor than if she'd just let them fall. She jumped down after them, and saw Leo further off, fighting again. 'This is SO not fair!' she whined in her head, lashing out again. When someone struck her in the side, sending her flying, she couldn't help the cry of surprise and sudden pain that came out.

She hit something warm, if not soft, and realized she hit one of her brothers. "You okay?" "Yeah, Leo…but that JERK side-swiped me!" she stood up, gripping her swords tighter as she sized up the Chinese man before her, obviously the leader. She charged, barely dodging the powerful palm thrust aimed at her heart, and did a fan kick, kicking him up and back. She got into her stance before he stood up again, obviously pissed. She smirked slightly, egging him on, and he charged.

He used power and intellect, while she only had her heightened speed and slight strength, along with her intellect…even if it was only about the human body. They seemed equally matched at first, but she hesitated when she saw the Foot ninja ganging up on the others, and a fire start. He used a powerful palm thrust to the heart, and she flew back, hitting a beam. She gasped in pain, gritting her teeth as she forced a scream down her throat. When she sees someone come in with a hockey mask, her surprise is obvious, but he's there to help, so she doesn't protest.

As April looks for a way out, Amber staggers to her feet, going for the defensive. Another hit like that would hurt more than the last, and she wasn't about to LET it happen. When she heard Don call that they had a way out, she retreated hesitantly, making sure her brothers went through before she grabbed Casey, pushing him through before following. They finally made it outside, when Amber freezes in pain, taking panicked breathes as her heart feels like it's failing on her.

'Not now…just a little longer…' she pulls herself up, and they all get into Casey's truck, and, as he starts driving, Amber checks out Raph, making sure he's okay. "I think he'll be fine…he'll be out for a while, though…" she feels her own body try shutting down on its own, but she fights it, not wanting to be a burden, when she felt her heart clench in pain, and she coughed up blood. "Amber! What's wrong?" "I'm fine…that hit to the chest was worse than I thought…" she leaned back, catching her breathe, though it seems difficult, since her breathings raged. "Sis…let me see…" she eyes Donnie a moment before nodding, and he moves closer. "What hurts?" "My chest…my lungs and heart…it feels like their tightening…"

She gasped slightly as another attack hit her, and Donnie makes her relax, making it easier for her to breathe. "He hit you hard…and I think it was a vital point…it'll make it difficult for you to breathe for a while…" she smiled softly, saying, "That's good…I thought it was worse…" she chuckled, but stops short when her lungs protest. Her eyes start to close slowly, but Mikey shakes her shoulder, jolting her awake. "Don't sleep yet. You might not wake up…"

"I can't help it…" she muttered, leaning on the 'younger brother', her strength failing her. April seemed worried, knowing they couldn't take her to a hospitable, where the Foot could easily find them and kill the girl off in her weakened state. "Where are we going?" Amber questioned softly, trying to stay awake. "My family has an old farm in the mountains…we're heading there to…recuperate…" the younger girl nodded, and said, "We'll need to hide out, I guess…" her breathing was still heavy, and she seemed to have trouble staying awake.

"Maybe a little nap won't hurt…" she muttered, her eyes closing slowly…painfully… "Don't!!" All three turtles warned at once, and she shot awake, making her chest heave painfully. "Sorry…sorry…" she mumbled, rubbing her emerald eyes. When she eventually turned to Raph's body and sighed. 'He may be out for a while…' she moved slightly, putting his head on her lap.

She knew he was breathing, if he wasn't, she'd be panicking right about now. She started rubbing soothing circles into his chest plate, but the others suspected it was to soothe her more. She eventually fell asleep slowly, and they let her, suspecting that she was just worn out, but Don kept his fingers on her wrist, keeping her pulse in his mind…just in case…


	3. Chapter 3

Amber woke up in an old bed, she could tell from the creak as she moved slightly, and sat up to find she felt a bit light headed, putting a hand to her head. "Owww…" she complained before looking around. Her weapons were on the old nightstand, but everything seemed dusty and old. Though this didn't unsettle her. She was used to old, dirty, often foul smelling surroundings, and had learned to deal with it. She got out of bed, and saw a chair off in the corner.

'Maybe someone was sitting there…waiting for me to wake up…' she eventually put her weapons, closed, onto her belt, and headed out of the room. She ran into Mikey, who hugged her, happy she was finally awake. "Hey, Mikey! What's wrong? Did I die or something?" "No…but you were asleep for a whole day…Raph still hasn't woken up…" She soothed him, and then headed out to find the others. She found Donnie with Casey, trying to fix the truck, though Don jumped out immediately to welcome her and make sure she was okay. "I'm fine, Donnie! Really! Just a little light headed."

She smiled reassuringly, before turning to Casey. "Thanks for helping us before. I never DID get to thank you before…" Donnie seemed to become protective when he felt Casey was starting to like her, and she smiled uneasily. "I'm gonna go find Leo and Raph…" she left after that, still looking around. When she found her other brothers, it was a sad sight. Raph was still unconscious in a bathtub, with Leo sitting on a chair, sleeping soundly. She sighed, and left for a moment. When she came back, she had a blanket, and put it around Leo, who seemed slightly uncomfortable.

She looked around, her eyes soft, before a memory hit her. She remembered that, when they were young, she'd always be like a mother, tucking them in at night and giving them a goodnight kiss before leaving. She shook the thought from her head, and headed out. She sat on the roof, looking at the clouds thoughtfully. The brothers didn't bother her, knowing she was probably thinking about her past. They'd never known anything about it, though Splinter said that she had been abused, and that was why she was living with them now.

When she heard Leo's voice, she looked down with a confused look on her face. When she finally understood what he was yelling, she shot up. "Raph's awake! Raph's awake!" she ran down with ninja speed, and nearly knocked poor Don over when he stopped outside the door. "Raph! You okay?" she questioned once she got inside, and helped him out of the tub. "I'm fine, sis…" "What were you doing on the roof, anyway?! You had me worried sick!!" she lectured, but the relief was obvious in her eyes. After he'd come back to normal, the four brothers would go out to train, though Amber would stay behind, thinking.

She'd usually had an outlet before, talking to Master Splinter about the depression or sudden anger these memories would give her, but she was unwilling to share with her brothers. This went on for days, when Raph, Don, and Mikey were playing a board game indoors and Leo had gone off to meditate. When he came back, she noticed the happy excitement that animated him, and went down to hear him saying that Splinter was alive. That thought made her perk, and he ended up dragging them all into the woods in the middle of the night, and made a fire. She sighed, sitting Indian style on the log and she looked around with her normal over-protectiveness.

"Focus." She sighed, clearing her head, when the flames grew large and turned bright blue before an image of Splinter appeared. He congratulated them, and, after saying goodbye, none of them could keep the sobs or the tears down, though both struck the honey red head who had been doing her best to do that the past few days. She turned from the fire, though it's dancing light still made the tears glisten on her cheeks. "Amber? Sis? You okay?" Leo tried to comfort her, but she shook it off, coming to a decision. "I need to talk to you guys…about my past…" this made all four brothers perk.

She'd never have offered this information before, and Splinter had never told them anything. Mikey tried to soothe her, when she finally wiped away her tears, and breathed out before starting. "When I was young, I suppose I had a normal life…but I never seemed to notice how my father seemed to be getting worse…he'd spend more time away, and I never noticed the worry in my mother's eyes whenever he came home…one day, he came back from the bar…I could tell, because his breathe smelled like alcohol…and…" she breathed heavier, her eyes glazed over in memory, like she couldn't see Mikey trying to calm her, or the others listening to her every word intently. "I'm not exactly sure what he did…I was knocked out…but, when I woke up, I hurt all over…and my mom told me…that he'd…"

She couldn't say it…it was too still too much for her…and she thought she'd finally gotten over it! She finally gathered all her courage, and then said, "He'd tried to kill me…his excuse was that he'd always wanted a son…and I wasn't good enough…" she noticed the sympathetic looks, even from Raph, though he'd never admit it. "Later on, my mother died…I'm not sure how…no one wanted to tell me…but no one was going to let me stay with my father…so I started jumping from foster home to foster home, each worse than the last…until no one wanted to take me in anymore, and everyone seemed to forget about me…that's when I was put on the streets…and you guys found me…that's when everything seemed to turn around…"

She smiled softly. "I finally had people who cared about me…and I'm not about to lose any of them…" she gathered them all into a group hug, and even Raph didn't protest. He could tell that she felt fragile at the moment…she'd lost Splinter, and she thought she'd lost him, too…when she felt she'd pulled herself together, she released them slowly, saying, "Now let's go get Splinter back…"


	4. Chapter 4

Once back in the lair, Amber was relieved to find that all her weapons were safe. She started pulling out katana, kunai, shuriken, nunchuka's, sai's, ninja swords, maces large and small, and needles that she rarely used. After putting them together and getting clothes ready, she heard a scream, and went out to find a teenage boy hiding in the closet, and April said that he was her boss's son. Amber sighed, when everyone seemed to be getting comfortable. She came out, saying, "I'm hungry…how about you guys?" "PIZZA!!!" "No more pizza, Mikey!!" "Actually, I had pizza here yesterday…maybe there's some more left over…" Amber immediately bolted for the box before Mikey could blink, though Donnie was there already.

She wrestled the box from his grip, and ended up running around the lair followed by two pizza crazy turtles. When they both play-tackled her, ripping the box from her grip, Mikey took it one step further and started tickling her. "Stop! Stop it!" she was able to force out in her laughter, until she finally pushed him off, and regained her breathe. Everyone agreed to sleep out here, though Casey, a claustrophobic, went up to sleep in his truck. Amber brought out the feather bed she used in her own room, though she had to make sure to be fair and let everyone use it. As she drifted to sleep, she thought she saw someone leave, but she fell asleep the next moment, and disregarded it. When she woke up, her senses were on full alert. 'Foot steps…' She stood up, waking the others before going into her room to change.

She changed quickly into a black tank top with tight black pants, a loose dark blue belt hanging off her waist, pockets hanging off of it, filling the pockets with her weapons as she put her katana at her side and the mace on her back. She pulled her hair into a bun when she heard the sound of a pipe breaking. 'It seems the fun's started without me…' She came out to find the fighting had already started, and pulled out her double-edged swords, clicking the blades out before rushing in. This time, THEY had the upper hand, and the Foot soon raced out of the sewers. Amber followed close behind, still beating them senseless, when she noticed Casey wasn't nearby, or that boy they'd found earlier.

She immediately forgot about it when she saw the leader of the troops again, and her serious anger was obvious. She rushed him, catching him off guard as she slammed her fist into his stomach hard enough to knock him out, and saw her brothers going up the fire escape to the roof of a building. She followed, and came up when they beat down the last of the Foot ninja. 'Awww…the funs over…' when she finally reached them, she heard something heavy and metallic jump down onto the roof, and turned to see someone standing there, his face covered by a metal mask. He introduced himself as Shredder, and she couldn't help that her grip on her swords tightened. When she finally summed up her courage, she asked, "What have you done with Splinter?!" "So the rat has a name! …It HAD a name…"

Her heart tightened in emotional pain as the pain filled her eyes. 'No…' Raph charged at him in his anger, though he was knocked over. Amber shook the pain away, trying to harden her eyes before she rushed him. She was just fast enough to block his attacks from the spear he wielded, but her own attacks were blocked as well. She did a back flip, putting her double-edged swords on her belt before grabbing the mace she had strapped to her back. "Splinter doesn't call me a Weapon's Mistress for nothing…" She swung the heavy weapon with all her strength, and Shredder was lucky he dodged. He hit her in the stomach with the butt of the staff, hitting her back, coughing up blood. "Sis!"

She stood her ground a bit shakily, dropping her mace to the floor, holding the handle lightly with her right hand as she wiped the blood from her mouth. 'This isn't for me…it's for them…' she saw Leo charge him, and she didn't react in time to stop him when Shredder knocked his feet out from under him, and pointed his spear at Leo's throat once he was on the floor. "Drop your weapons!" they hesitated, unsure of what to do. "Now!" Amber swiftly threw her mace aside, and her double-edged swords as well. As the others threw their own weapons, Shredder scoffed, saying, "You four could've overpowered me…but now you're fate will be his!"

As he lifted his spear, Amber unsheathed her katana, blocking it before Leo rolled out of the way. "Don't you DARE hurt him!" She used her free hand to grab a kunai, and swung at him, though he moved back in time. "You're faster when protecting your 'brother'…" She didn't answer as she threw the kunai, which he dodged, and charged him with the katana. The weapons clashed together fiercely, making sparks fly, when she saw her own kunai at her throat. 'Darn!' she cursed herself for not noticing sooner. "You're much stronger than they are…why don't you join me? Then you're life won't end here."

"Bite me!" she snarled, hiding her fear of the sharp knife at her throat. "Then die!" she closed her eyes, waiting for her life to seep out of her, when a familiar voice cut through the air before Shredder could raise the sharp weapon. "Oroku Saki!" With this distraction, she moved back, her brothers checking her worriedly for injuries.

She turned to see Splinter standing on the edge of the roof, and she was filled with relief as she saw her sensei. "Sensei!" Splinter seemed to make sure she was okay before turning back to Shredder. "I know who you are…you murdered my master…" Shredder took off his mask, showing three long scars on his face, and everyone backed up. "You…I'll finish what I started with your ear!" he charged at the giant rat with his spear. "Splinter!!"

Raph held her back, when Splinter used Mikey's nunchuka and Shredder flew over the side, the nunchuka still holding the spear he held. "This is not the end of me, rat! I'll come back, and take away something precious to you!" he lashed out with a knife, and Splinter dodged, ultimately relinquishing his hold. Amber moved to the edge to make sure Splinter was alright, and saw Shredder fall into a garbage truck.

'And I know exactly what that will be…'

That was the last thing Shredder thought before Casey turned on the truck, apparently crushing him to death. The brothers were happy that it was all over, and had a group hug, lifting Amber into the air. "This is great and all…but can you put me down?" she smiled softly, and was put back on her own two feet. They were about to say their own little catch phrase, but stopped when it looked like she was disapproving. But she smiled impishly, saying, "Cowabunga…" they smiled as well, and cheered, "Cowabunga!!"


End file.
